Last Words
by Kage kioku aji tenshi
Summary: Summary: Soulmate Au where the last thing they say to you is written on your body.-I changed it so only Werewolves have words Sheriff's name is John for convenience.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Soulmate Au where the last thing they say to you is written on your body.

Sheriff's name is John for convenience.

* * *

Stiles woke up slowly, he always did when he didn't have to wake up early for school, honestly he was wondering what had woke him because he certainly hadn't set an alarm.

It had been a relatively quiet week in Beacon Hills, Scott was dating Allison again after having been in an 'off' stage of their on and off relationship, Lydia had promised that she was going to drag him shopping on Sunday and he was going to buy at least one nice outfit, Jackson was hanging out with Danny and was finally going to tell him about Werewolves, his dad was on double shifts this weekend so Erica, Boyd, and Isaac were invading his house for Pack bonding. But that wasn't until later, later when the sun was actually up and not hiding on the other side of the planet.

Stiles blinked and was finally able to make out the silhouette that was blocking his window from view.

"Derek?" Stiles asked blurrily as he sat up, "What are you doing here so early, Pack Fun isn't until later."

Stiles yawned and rubbed his eyes, he'd have been more startled at Derek's presence in his room if he had come in through his bedroom door, it had become a habbit for the born Werewolf to climb in through Stiles' window and Stiles had gotten used to it, mostly, there was still an occasion or two where he'd screech and drop what he was holding when he entered his room and found Derek behind his door or on his bed.

Derek turned on the light and Stiles buried his face in his pillow with a whine at the brightness.

"Get up." Derek said shortly.

"Why?" Stiles groaned, "I just got to bed..." Stiles checked his phone, "Like an hour ago."

"Stiles." Derek said, "You need to get up."

"Fine." Stiles grumbled, Derek wouldn't force him out of bed unless it was an emergency.

Stiles stumbled to his drawers and grabbed some clothes and hurried through his morning routine, wondering absently why Derek didn't seem to be in a big hurry.

They left ten minutes later, Stiles with a piece of toast in one hand and a second one in hand, the Camaro roaring as they sped away from his house, Stiles feeling grateful that his dad was at work already.

"So, what's up?" Stiles asked as they headed toward the Preserve.

Derek shifted and looked at Stiles.

"No one's hurt right?" Stiles felt dread begin to pool in his stomach, "I mean I don't have to figure out how to sew an arm back on right? Or lie to Melissa?"

"Everyone is fine." Derek said shortly as the headed deeper in to the woods.

"Oh, God, you're finally going to actually kill me aren't you?" Stiles asked as he finished his toast.

"Why would I take you somewhere just to kill you?" Derek asked.

"I don't know, I'm just the Murderee." Stiles shrugged.

"I think they're called the Victim."

"Ehh, too non-consensual, I'm going with Murderee because I did come with you and I know that I might die, so..." Stiles shrugged again.

Derek rolled his eyes as he parked the car and got out, "Get out."

Stiles got out and grabbed Derek's arm so he could follow him in the predawn darkness.

They walked for several silent moments before they stopped again.

"Wait here." Derek said and untangled Stiles from his arm.

"No problem, not like I can see anything and run away."

There was a bit of rustling and then the area lit up and Stiles was staring.

"What do you think?" Derek asked as he looked at Stiles for some kind of reassurance.

'What do I think?' Stiles wondered, 'I think you woke me up at five in the morning to show me a house.'

But Stiles couldn't say that because Derek looked so proud of himself and he was grinning so happily.

"It's awesome, come on, show me the inside." Stiles said and know he'd said the right thing as Derek practically bounced back to him and dragged him to the house.

Stiles was proud of Derek, proud of the progress he'd made from the sullen broody murder-man he'd started out as when they had first met and become more relaxed and happier, oh, there were still days when the Sourwolf returned with a vengeance but those days had become fewer and fewer as Stiles dragged him into activities with the Pack.

Derek was rambling excitedly as they walked through the house and Stiles was listening with a fondness that he hoped Derek wouldn't get mad at him for, but considering the man had woken him up at four-thirty to show him the house he'd built for the Pack Stiles figured that he'd be forgiven for it.

"I didn't outfit the kitchen yet, I thought you'd want to pic things out since you're the one that always cooks." Derek turned to him and smiled.

"Is that why you woke me up? So, I could go pick out kitchen appliances for your kitchen?" Stiles asked raising an eyebrow.

Derek shuffled sheepishly, "Maybe."

"Great, let's finish the tour to see what else we need while we're out." Stiles turned and was surprised when Derek grabbed his hand to stop him, "What is it, Derek?"

"I..." Derek hesitated, "That's not the only reason."

"Okay, what's the other reason?" Stiles asked as he looked at Derek.

"Werewolves, they... they do this thing when they move someplace new." Derek started, "Most, if they have a family, kids, they get a cleaning crew to sterilized everything and the first people to enter the house are the Alpha and their chosen mate."

Stiles' eyes widened before realizing something, "Chosen?"

"Werewolves have a mark, it's..." Derek looked away, "It's the last thing their mate will ever say to them, sometimes their Chosen Mate isn't the person who says the words."

Stiles gently pulled Derek's face back to look at him, "Hey, that's okay, I can live with Chosen Mate."

Derek smiled and Stiles and Stiles smiled back.

"Besides, think about it, really, Chosen Mate is so much better, I mean that means that you want me, just for me and that's so much more awesome than just getting stuck with me." Stiles laughed.

"I imagine anyone who got stuck with you would never regret it." Derek mumbled.

"Yeah, well, buckle up, honey bunch, cause you're stuck with me now." Stiles grinned.

"I already regret it." Derek deadpanned.

Stiles just grinned and dragged Derek to cuddle on the couch because it wasn't like anything was open yet so they could sleep for a little while before the world woke up.

* * *

Stiles bounced around the kitchen aisle, picking out pots and pans, baking dishes and utensils.

"Hey, Derek, look, they have wolf hand towels." Stiles turned back to show his boyfriend.

"No." Derek said.

"Ah, come on, it'll be funny." Stiles grinned.

"You already picked out paw print baking dishes, Stiles." Derek reminded him.

"Are you telling me you don't think they are cute?" Stiles asked holding them up, "And, look they have potholders that have little puppies on them."

Derek sighed, it seemed that he was doomed to have a wolf themed kitchen, he thought as he pulled both things from Stiles and put them in the cart.

"You're awesome, hey, are we still having Pack Fun at my house or are we going to introduce the house to the rest?" Stiles asked as he pulled a set of storage jars down from the shelf, these having silhouettes of howling wolves on them.

Stiles also put a salt and pepper shaker set that was two wolves that, when set next to one another touched noses.

"I'll make you a deal, Stiles." Derek said.

Stiles looked up from examining two different sets of dishware with images of wolves, he was leaning towards the ones with the wolves at rest, rather than the ones that were howling, "What kind of deal?"

"You can have your wolf themed kitchen..."

"YES!" Stiles screamed and Derek waited patiently for him to finish dancing around excitedly, "Wait... what am I giving up?"

"No wolf things in our bedroom." Derek grinned, "When you're ready for that."

Stiles grinned at Derek and teased his hand lightly up Derek's arm, "I guess there are a few toys I can live without, as long as I can have one wolf thing in our bedroom."

"And what wolf thing is that?" Derek growled lowly.

"You." Stiles leaned up to kiss Derek softly, not minding when Derek grabbed him around the waist and deepened it.

"Yeah." Derek rumbled.

"Great."

"And we aren't having Pack Fun at the house until your oven and dishwasher are installed." Derek answered Stiles' previous question.

"Cool, that makes sense."

Most of the things they bought for the house could be taken home with them, but a few things had to be delivered and so it would be a few days before Derek would tell the Pack about the house and Stiles was quite fine with that.

* * *

Pack Fun that night went off without any of the usual hitches, Stiles let Erica and Boyd in, texted a reminder to Scott, invited Peter because he found out that Derek hadn't and Creepy as he was Peter was Pack and then he called Chris to beg and bribe the man to come and help keep Peter in hand, those two were fooling every body but him with their pig-tail pulling shenanigans. Stiles still wondered how Allison hadn't noticed Peter sneaking in through her Father's window as she was sneaking out one night when he'd been playing driver for her and Scott.

With Chris successfully bribed with his rum raisin brownies Stiles set about dragging pillows down from his room and blankets from the linen cabinet, bringing the guest room pillows down as well.

So everyone got comfy as Stiles put in the movie that had been voted and Lydia cuddled up on Jackson while Boyd had his head in Erica's lap, Allison leaned against Scott and Isaac was letting her pet his hair as he used her thigh for a pillow.

Chris and Peter were kissing in the darkest corner and Stiles was kind of disappointed that they had waited for the lights to go off and the kids to be entertained by the movie, he wanted to see the reactions, dammit, they weren't even trying to keep it secret.

And Stiles had let Derek pull his legs over his lap and lean against his chest, Stiles' fingers fluffing Derek's hair as he ran his fingers through it, Stiles could almost feel the man's body relaxing sure that had Derek been a cat he'd be purring.

* * *

Derek picked him up from school, this was something that had gotten common whenever his Jeep was broken, even before they had begun dating so no one thought it unusual and Stiles liked having a secret from the kids, liked not being teased about dating Derek, liked having Derek to himself, and Stiles supposed that that was the reason Peter and Chris had not announced their relationship yet.

It had been three weeks since Derek had shown Stiles the Pack House and tomorrow they were going to have Pack Fun there for the first time and Stiles was excited.

"Hey." Stiles grinned as he slid into the passenger seat.

"How was your day?" Derek asked as he pulled away, having bought Boyd a car so he could drive Erica places for their dates and then stuck him with pick up and drop off duty for Isaac.

"It was fine, you know how uneventful school is." Stiles grinned.

"Oh really?" Derek asked.

"Okay, fine, Jackson finally told Danny about Werewolves last night, he's been putting it off forever and Danny comes up to me and asks me what I was selling that made Jackson go crazy thinking he's a Werewolf, like, really, he thought I was selling Jackson drugs, which, okay, I guess makes some sort of sense because why else would Jackson start hanging around me and Scott, we've been enemies forever." Stiles began, "So I told him the truth and he told me to stop sampling my product and then I invited him for Pack Fun tomorrow so we could show him. So, Danny's going to be there too."

"Alright." Derek said easily, listening to Stiles go off on another tangent about something, he'd grown to love Stiles' voice, it was soothing, a comfort.

They stopped at a stop light and Stiles stopped talking, looking over at Derek.

Derek truned to look back at him a soft smile on his face, "What?"

"Nothing, I just realized something." Stiles said.

"And what's that, Stiles?" Derek asked.

"I love you, Derek Hale." Stiles smiled.

Derek's heart stopped and then his world tore itself apart.

* * *

"Please, please, I need to see him!" Derek screamed.

"I'm sorry, sir, family only." The nurse said.

"Can you, can you tell me how he is, please?" Derek begged.

"I'm sorry, family only."

* * *

It took hours before the Sheriff came in, having had to stay and supervise the crash clean up even though his son had been in it.

"Derek?" The Sheriff asked when he saw him, "How is he?"

Derek looked up, "I don't know, they haven't let me see him and they won't tell me anything."

John looked at the man, "You've been here the whole time, haven't you?"

"I sent the others home at ten." Derek said softly, "They wanted to stay but Stiles would have sent them home."

John nodded, "Let's go see Stiles."

John took Derek's arm and went searching for a nurse, Melissa having been sent home when they realized who their patient was, she was with the rest of the group at her house trying to keep them from worrying.

A nurse led them to Stiles' room and John watched Derek stare, his gaze flying from one machine to another before falling on a wrapped up and casted Stiles laying in the bed.

Almost as if he was being pulled Derek walked to the bed and pushed down the railing before he climbed into the bed with Stiles, carefully avoiding jarring him and holding onto the fingers of Stiles' left hand which peeked out of the cast his arm was in, the Sheriff chose to ignore the black lines that began to travel up Derek's.

* * *

Stiles focused on the feel of Derek's breath against his ear, the feel of his nose in his hair and he listened to the doctor talk to his father.

"... it was a close call, Mr. Stilinski, any farther and it might have killed him." The doctor said.

"So, what exactly does this mean?" His dad asked.

"I know this may be hard to hear, especially from all the stories Nurse McCall has told, but Stiles is probably never going to speak again." The doctor said.

Stiles' breath hitched and a monitor beeped loudly and Derek startled awake.

"Hey, relax, you're in the Hospital, there was an accident, some one ran a red light and hit us head on." Derek spoke quickly, "I thought you were dead, Stiles, I thought you were going to leave me."

Stiles calmed himself and frowned at Derek in confusion.

"I told you that Werewolves had words, you remember?"

Stiles nodded and Derek shrugged his shirt up and shimmied his pants down a little, to show 'I love you, Derek Hale.' in Stiles' handwriting over his hip.

"You said my words and then we were hit and they wouldn't tell me anything and I thought you were going to die." Derek sobbed.

Stiles pulled the man carefully down to his chest and threaded his fingers through Derek's hair as best he could, suddenly not being able to speak didn't seem so bad when the alternative was death plus he was Derek's soulmate and while he would always be glad that they had chosen each other first it was good that Derek got something nice in his life for once, that for all that Stiles had said the words on his body Derek hadn't lost him to death yet, although Stiles started to wonder about the cosmic beings in the world did they not know Sign language was a thing?

* * *

So, I did this thing a while back where I made a happy prompt sad and then I saw this idea again, now I wrote story to this prompt already and I let it be sad because the whole premise speaks of sadness but then I thought well, what if the soul mate doesn't die just never speaks again, there are a few stories where a person is mute and so their soulmate has no words so I decided to try my hand at making a sad prompt, not happy exactly but less sad, I guess, let me know how I did.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Stiles after the accident

* * *

It should have been harder, at least that's what Stiles thought as he copied his teacher's hands as they moved, new words, words they had learned last time, none of them making sense as a whole, just pieces of a language he had never thought to learn but known existed.

After the accident that had taken his voice, but not his life, thank every god, diety, and higher power not his life, Stiles had thrown himself into learning Sign Language with all the enthusiasum that he usually reserved for Supernatural research. Stiles knew that Derek and the rest of the Pack were learning it as well, except for Peter, but that was because Peter already knew it. Derek and Stiles had wanted to learn together but Derek had kept touching Stiles and reasurring himself that he was still there and not been paying attention to the teacher so Peter had suggested separate teachers, and that had worked until Stiles had thrown his stupid textbook at his stupid teacher who kept trying to get Stiles to speak despite knowing that his medical file said he couldn't, the man kept telling Stiles that he could stop trying to get attention now.

So, Peter took over Stiles' learning and Derek, the Pack, Chris, Allison and his Dad enrolled in a course to learn. Peter kept saying that they were making progress and Stiles was glad, even if he had yet to actually say anything to the others.

Peter had been confused and worried when after several weeks of teaching Stiles word after word the boy had yet to try to speak to them, just smiling and offering soundless reassurances to the members of their Pack, Derek especially. Their Alpha had practically gone nonverbal after learning enough Sign Language to hold a passable conversation with Stiles.

After months of teaching Stiles Peter was finally running out of words to teach Stiles and told the boy so, Stiles had frowned and stared at Peter before writing his question down and Peter had a moment of realization and felt incredibly silly for not realizing before why Stiles hadn't spoke in his knew language yet.

The first sentence that Stiles signed was 'I love you, Derek Hale.' to the man who had heard him speak those words in the seconds before he'd lost the ability to speak and then had had to pull the man into his arms as Derek broke down and just sobbed and if Peter noticed any tears that came out of Stiles' eyes, well, he'd scoff and said he hadn't been looking that closely.

After that Stiles' hands didn't stop moving, not that those hands had ever been still before but now there was new maening to the flailing hands and sometimes even Peter had trouble following what Stiles was trying to explain but that was also nothing new.

It wasn't long before their Pack members had to be reminded to speak aloud, laughing sheepishly as they were reminded, even Chris and Danny sometimes forgot. It worked out for the best when they were protecting Beacon Hills from supernatural threats, able to lay a plan out without shouting it to their enemies.

And Stiles, never one to let something stop him from something or anything decided to learn braile as well, finding several bestiaries that were written in braile only.

Derek had always liked watching Stiles, loved listening to him speak and ramble, now Stiles' hands spoke for him and sometimes as Derek was watching him he'd lose track of listening because he was watching Stiles' hands fly and Stiles would snap his fingers and Derek would grin sheepishly and Stiles would smirk and ask if he saw something he liked and Derek always answered the same, 'yes'.

They'd end up in bed with Stiles tracing words on Derek's chest.

One such evening Stiles was laying next to Derek, his head on his shoulder, tracing the pads of his fingers over Derek's chest and stopped.

Unused to Stiles pausing his petting Derek opened his eyes and looked down at Stiles in confusion, tugging on Stiles' hand to get him to look up at him and signed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Stiles answered.

"Someting is the matter." Derek signed, moving to sit up so they could sign faster.

Stiles shook his head and tugged Derek back, "How long have you had this?" Stiles asked as he traced over the marks he had found.

"What?" Derek signed.

Stiles took his hand and dragged Derek's finger over the series of rased bumps he had found.

"I don't know." Derek said, "Do you think it's bad?"

Stiles shook his head, "It's braile."

"Oh?" Derk began laughing.

Stiles sat up and glared down at the Werewolf.

"What's funny?"

"You give me your last words twice." Derek said, "I'm probably one of the only people in the world who get's to hear my soulmate say their last words to me twice."

"That's not funny, Derek." Stiles said.

Derek pressed a kiss to Stiles' lips, "Maybe not, but I get to know that I chose you, that you were made for me, and I get to have a life with you after thinking that you were going to leave me after I had you for so short a time, I can live with having you're last words on me twice, as long as you stick around for a while."

"As long as I can." Stiles promised and kissed Derek's lips again.

They laid down and Stiles returned to his previous position.

"What does it say?" Derek asked aloud softly, voice a little deeper, rougher with how little he used it now days.

Stiles traced over the raised bumps on Derek's chest and didn't answer.

'No. No. Stay with me, Derek, stay with me, don't close your eyes, I love you, please, stay with me.' Stiles read as he rubbed his fingers across Derek's chest, back and forth, reading it over and over, wondering just how long he had before he signed those words to Derek, frantic and terrified, and losing the man he loved with all he was.

Stiles didn't know what was worse, knowing what he would say in that moment or being glad that it wasn't a sweet thing that he said to Derek, that Derek wouldn't be the one left behind, not this time.

* * *

Yeah, so this was meant to be a short follow up where Stiles learns Sign Language and they are happy and then the last part happened and I am apparently in capable of having a happy fic that doesn't turn sad at some point. I do not know Sign Language and I am treating the Dialogue as regular speaking, the only spoken thing is when Derek asks what his mark says as most can probably guess, I just thought I'd clarify for some, mainly because I didn't want to keep using 'He signed' after every set of Dialogue.


End file.
